


Rumores.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boypussy, Dark Robb Stark, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rumors, Sex Addiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Que tan rápido puede llegar los rumores.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Kudos: 41





	Rumores.

Ned habia escuchado rumores sobre sus hijos mayores, ellos no eran de esos hermanos, Robb y Jon siempre estuvieron juntos desde que trajo a Jon siendo un pequeño bebé, a su esposa no le a gustado para nada en que el bastardo se criara junto a sus hijos.

No dijo nada. 

Theon es amigo de Robb y solo de Robb, Jon y Theon no se llevaba bien y tampoco parecia querer hacerlo por mas que Robb quisiera que ellos dos se lleven bién, Theon dice tantas cosas a Jon en la cara que no le da verguenza en decirlas en frente de todos. Robb había escuchado a Theon en como trataba a su hermano y Jon le habia dicho a su hermano no que valia en buscar pelea con Theon. 

Los rumores habian llegado a Robb y Jon, ellos comenzaron a hacer bromas con ese rumor, ese rumor los prendió más a los dos. Un rumor que era verdad pero nadie sabe mas qué ellos dos qué y solo ellos dos lo habían comenzado a hacer, haciendo qué unos 3 o 4 sirvientes los vieran en una posición comprometedora y qué después sea sólo un rumor sin sentido que nadie va a creer. Habia otro rumor el bastardo de Ned Stark estaba un poquito pasado de peso por algo, Robb dice que está bien o que Jon este gordo no quiere decir que se le vaya el encantó y después fue a la habitación de Jon para tener sexo, Jon estaba demasiado caliente y más cuándo ambos estaban en una posición del 69. Si Robb no hubiera encotrado ese libro escondido dentro de las cosas de su padre, nunca habria experimentado esas cosas con Jon o probar esas nuevas posiciones para los dos. Habian tenido sexo en dónde sea y cuando ellos querían tener sexo, Robb habia follado a Jon en frente de todos y nadie se daba cuenta fue lo mas caliente que los dos sintieron en su vida. 

-Robb... si mas adentró... Amo tú enorme pene y lo quiero dentro mío... por favor lo quiero todo dentro mío... - Estando en 4 en el suelo mientras qué su hermano lo follara con fuerza ama la forma bruta de ser follado por Robb. - Te amo mi amor... Mi amor... ahhh... ahhh... Violame bién... Quiero... Que me violes... 

-Si sigues así de perra te voy a tirar a los perros... - Agarrandolo de los Cabellos y follarlo con fuerza y bien rapido. - Para que te violen bién... Si Grey Wind no tuviera a Ghost para que lo follara todas las veces que quiera, tú culo ya seria follado por él... Y tu linda boca ya estaría arruinada por mi pene... - Dándole un fuerte nargada en ese culo rojo que tiene por los golpes. 

-Robb... Me vengo... Me voy a venir... Quiero que me llene de leche... - Queriendo tocarse pero no podría ya que Robb le pegaría como la zorra que es. - Quiero tú leche... 

Jon se vino estando bien agotado y Robb tenía un poco más de resistencias que él. Robb solto los cabellos de Jon a los pocos minutos ya se habia venido bien adentro de su hermano. 

-Creo qué serias una hermosa mami... Me vine tan adentró de ese coño hermoso tuyo... - Dijo Robb agarrando su pene y sacarlo dentro de Jon, lo sacudió un poco y meterlo de nuevo escuchando un sonido obsceno cuándo metió su pene dentro de Jon. - Estas muy abierto Jon... Mi semen esta saliendo... - Sacandolo escuchando un pop. 

-Mi amor por favor... - Dijo Jon Acostandose boca arriba. - Ya no doy más... 

-Perdón... Cariño me encatan qué te pongas caliente en el invierno, te puedo follar como yo quiera... - Sintiendose los pantalones para que no se les enfríe su pene, hizo lo mismo con Jon, se acostó a su lado y el fuego estaba calentandolos bién. - Mi hermanito lleva a mis hijos... Espero que no nos maten cuando lleguemos a casa. - Levantando la camisa de Jon y dejando a la vista su vientre no muy hinchado y sus pezones estando un poco mas oscuro por la carga de leche para sus bebés. 

-¿Qué haces Robb? - Preguntó Jon teniendo a su hermano encima sin poner mucho peso o lo terminaria aplastando. 

-Tengo hambre... - Dijo Robb teniendo las tetas de su hermano goteando leche, podria jurar que estan bién cargadas. 

-¿Porqué no vas cazar a un animal? En lugar de chupar mis tetas de leche. 

-Pero tu leche esta mas serca. - llevando el pezón izquiedo a la boca y comenzar a chupar con suavidad. 

-Al menos podría acormodarme un poco. - Dijo Jon sacándose a su hermano encima suyo y poder sentarse con la espalda apoyada a un arbol. - Ven hermano dejame alimentarte. 

Robb no dudó para nada en que su hermano menor lo llegará a alimentar, no se habia arrepentido para nada cambiar el te de luna por agua con sabor a lo mismo, le había mentido a Jon diciéndole qué por ahí no le hacía muchos efectos a los hombres cómo Jon. 

Jon peinaba a su hermano con los dedos mientras este chupaba de su pezón. 

-¿Cómo vamos a llamar a nuestro hijo? - Preguntó Jon dejando los cabellos de Robb y pasar el pulgar por la comisura del labio de Robb que estaba una pequeña linea de leche, lo llevo a la boca probando su propia leche. - No sabe tan bién cómo dices.

-Pero sabe bien para mi... Esta deliciosa... y por eso te amo porqué me estas alimentando y me estas dando hijos, deberíamos casarnos pronto también. 

Un tiempo después. 

Los rumores eran ciertos que ya nadie le parecía sorprenderse para nada de que Robb y Jon tenían una relación, unos decian que ya los veia venir o que ya lo sabían desde le principio. 

-Somos primos pero nos criamos como hermanos, va a seguir siendo mi primos - Hermano.

-Es como si yo viniera de padre y de mi madre Lyanna... O mi padre es mi tío y que... No entiendo nada. - Dijo Jon confundiendo la cosa de la família. 

-Solo que ahora eres mi esposo y ya esta no hablemos mas del tema. - Dijo Robb también perdiéndose por completó de las uniones de sangre o de padres adoptivos. 

-Solo que eres mi hijo y ya. - Dijo Ned bebiendo de su vino, la charla se le fue de mano. 

-¿Soy hijo tuyo y de Lyanna? O ¿soy Hijo Tuyo y de Rhaega? - Preguntó Jon solo para ver la cara de Ned stark. 

Ahi otro dos rumores llegaron.


End file.
